1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for displaying messages, which are transmitted to each player's terminal, in a window in a network game in which multiple players participate to advance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Network games are games in which multiple players participate and advance the games. The network games include a game in which the respective players carry out communications with each other using chat. The respective players input their messages in their video game apparatuses and the messages are collected at a server apparatus, thereafter they are sent to each player's video game apparatus. The messages are sequentially scrolled and displayed in a chat window formed on a screen of the video game apparatus. The server apparatus generates messages when a predetermined event occurs in the course of the game, and sends them to each player's video game apparatus. These messages are also sequentially scrolled and displayed in the same chat window.
In the network games, each player is required to operate each player character in a field to clear various tasks in addition to exchanging the messages with other players. Accordingly, each player must watch both a game screen, which includes his/her player character displayed, player characters for other players existing therearound, and non-player characters, and a chat window, which includes the messages exchanged between the players.
The number of messages, which are exchanged between the players and displayed in the chat window per unit time, differs depending on the current progress of the game. There is a case in which numerous messages are sent to each player's video game apparatus from the server apparatus during a short period time. While, there is a case in which no message is sent to each player's video game apparatus from the server apparatus during a long period time. In the case where numerous messages are sent to each player's video game apparatus from the server apparatus for a short period time, unless the size of the chat window is large enough to display all of the messages, it is possible that a certain message displayed in the chat window is scrolled out from the chat window before the player finishes reading the message.
If the size of the chat window is large enough to display all of the messages, this problem can be prevented. However, the network game cannot be advanced with just a look at the messages sent from the server apparatus. As mentioned above, the player also must watch the game screen, which includes his/her player character, player characters for other players existing therearound, and non-player characters. This game screen is more important for the players than the messages of the chat window.
Accordingly, if the chat window area is increased to ensure display time of messages sent from the server apparatus, the game screen becomes unclear to watch. The unclear game screen prevents the progress of the game more than the fact that the messages cannot be fully read.